Divided and United
by Messenger Of God
Summary: The Guardians face an entirely new threat that threatens every spirit/guardian in the world trying to save everyone the guardians with Pitch Black try to defeat it but it is all in vain one by one they perish Leaving Pitch with Devin his son and Alice Jacks daughter to deal with .. he sends them through a dark portal to send them somewhere safe and makes his last stand.


**Divided and United**

Rise of the guardians fanfiction

Meeting the new Characters :

Name : Alice,Audra Frost Insult names : frost burn, nose freez, human refrigerator.  
Age : 218 (looks 18)  
Gender : Female  
Race: European  
power : Touch of friendship and cold weather controle

Guardian of : Friendship and Snow  
Magical Artefact : Mirror of instant counter ( can be morphed into any size )

Parent : Jack Frost

Looks : Alice has (obviousely) the same hair colour like her dad, its long and tied in 2 braids,  
Her face is slightly longer than her fathers and her eyes Adamant-Greyish of colour.

Personality :

Alice is a kind and sweet girl somtimes has her flawns like creating blizzards  
when she sneezes, she doesnt really control her powers as a Snow spirit giving her dad and

The other guardians a huge mess that needs to be taken care of, her adventurous spirit she inheired  
from her dad never sits still as she is curiouse of the unknown and the things she could uncover  
or find.

Name : Devin, Fenrir Black Insult names : Moon howler,fathers little minion , Disease.  
Age : 221 (looks 21)  
Gender : Male  
Race : Slavic  
Power : Telekinesis,Shadowplay and Shape-shifting.  
Guardian of : Loyalty and trickery

Magical Artefact : Septer of disruption  
Parent : Pitch Black

Looks : Devin like his father has a long face and midnight black hair, the only diffrence is that Devin's  
hair is necklengthed long and his nose is straight pointed , His eyes pupils a slit and the ires coloured  
greenish-gold, His skin is a lighter tint of grey than his fathers skin (greyness) tone.

Personality :

Devin is a First class pessimist, like his father he likes to cause mischief and likes to trick people  
April fools is his favorite day and is the day he is the most active, you can Usually find Devin in the  
Darkest parts of the forest near Pitch's lair entrance, tricking hickers, forest walkers and picnick people mostly occupies his time, next to al the mischief he causes if you happen to earn his friendship he will be loyal to you for al enternalty… but eventhough if you would be friends with him  
if he is bored chances are you are the next trick target.

End meeting the new characters

Chapter 1 : the beginning of the end

Chriping brids was the sound in the forest the sight of falling leaves displayed a picture of pure serene beauty untill.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHHH" a scream that disturbed the peace in the forest was heard.

"The hell is this! Why would someone do this!?" a pelt hunter hanging upsidedown in the forest,

it happend more frequently that people were hanging upsidedown in the forest, much to the annoyance of the Guardians cause they were the ones who had to help them down.

"Hellllllp! I can't get down HELLOOOO?!" the more the man was trying to call for help the more he bounced up and down.

"heheh tsk tsk silly man trying to hunt on wolves again are ya" a figure jumped down a tree and tugged the ropes so the man would fall face planted on the ground.

The man runned away out of the forest screaming the ground here was cursed.

"well that was smooth keep that up and no one will even dare to enter the forest, is that your whole plan Devin?"

Devin looked up to see the one and only Jack Frost "here to party poop Frost?" he said eying the winter spirit "I would say that would be out of character of you"

"well must say the faces he made were hilariouse …. But no offence that was harsch"Jack jumped down from the trees and eyed Devin in the eye "Plus must say ur dad wont be happy with this"

"haha and why wouldnt he? I gave the human some despairation a little fear of *what if I will hang here all day long* HA!" Devin grined "He would be so proud"

when Devin said that a huge shadow loomed over them

Jack eyes narrowed "Ooor he would be cranky as hell cause of the yelling you caused nearby your lair"

Devin's face fell "he's behind me isnt he" Jack nodded carefully, Devin turned around slowly only to meet with a really cranky Pitch Black.

"ehehe Hi dad …. Your ….." cheked his watch "Up early" He grinned uncomfortably

Pitch just eyed him, laced a shadow wipe at him and trew him through the Lair caverens "You stay there untill duty comes"

"Awwww man!" was the only thing you could hear in the caverens

Jack walked up to Pitch only to see him eying him with cranky red lack of sleep eyes "what do you want Frost".

"Somthing importent came up, everyone has to come to the Pole" Jack frowned cause even he didn't know what was this urgent to summon every guardian or spirit in the World.

Pitch skepticaly walk toward a treebench and rubbed his eyes still not fully awake "why would I be invited to your little guardian teaparty? Has North baked to many cookies and cant get rid of them?"

"HA you wished those cookies are the best! Even I dont get any"Jack prouted " BUT anyway, it is urgent North said that man in moon told him somthing dreadfull is going to happen we need everyone to attend … the ehh …. Teaparty or whatever how you called it"

Pitch lifted an eyebrow ( he doesnt have ) "and you need me forrr what exactly? Scare Yeti's to prevent them to colour toyes blue? "

Jack frowned and said sarcasticly "for fasion tips we want to redecorate our bedrooms"

"ohhhhh had to think long for that one didn't ya" Pitch frowned "Fine I'll be there …. For all your bedrooms sake" Pitch turned to walk to the entrance of his lair muttering "bedroom redecorations pfft yeah right"

At the pole :

North stood at the globe deep in thoughts, every spirit and guardian came little by little through the entrance of North's Pole fortress, the trouble he hase been feeling in his belly hurted like hell and the man in moon has been acting strange much like the sun they both behaved disorientated.

Tooth came dashing through North's window "I came here the fastest I could what is wrong?!"

"I ehh don't know but man in moon has acting strangly and gave me signes" North narrowed his eyes to Man in moon with alot of questions running through his mind "He said when everyone is here he will give information"

Tooth gazed to the moon with a questioned look on her face.

"Alrighty old man whats the whole urgent call just now?" Bunnymund hopped out of one of the tunnels right infront of North "

SNEEZZ!

"Oizz its getting cold in ere" Bunny complained rubbing his arms together looking around where the  
source of the cold was.

"sorry about that" A girl said leaped through the door "I still can't control my powers that well"

"Ahhh so thats The Sneez everyone is gossiping about" two shadows formed from the ground and materialised into Pitch and Devin Black " I was wondering if I would ever get the chance meeting her" Pitch said grinning.

Bunnymund and other spirites who still didn't really like Pitch gasped and frowned at him  
"O'lright! Who let the maniac and the moon howler in?!" Bunnymund glared at the Nightmare king with much passion.

Pitch rolled his eyes "Ohh please Rabbit i'm here to redecorate ur bedroom ofcourse" He said with dripping sarcasm "Such dispicable style you have for an guardian I always thought they had more style"

"Why you overgrown piece of night shit" Bunnymund was about to charge at Pitch who had a big grin platered on his face untill the Frost girl interviend.

"Stop it! Stop it you two! We have more graver things to attend to than bikkering about bedroom styles!" the white haired girl stood in between them "You bunny should trim your pelt!"

Pitch,Jack and Devin Snickerd at this

"And you!"She pointed to Pitch"YOU! Should really get a tan!"

Bunny,Frost and Sandy who was just in and heard all of it began to laugh histerically.

"ENOUGH!" boomed Northes voice "It is time, everyone gather near the globe"

Everyone gathered near the snowglobe watching the moon to give them information about a  
possible threath Jack Frost with his daughter Alice, next to her Bunnymund en Tooth at the other side stood the Sandman next to him Devin and Pitch Black and other spirits, North stoond in the center of the room.

as soon as it became deadsilent the moon's rays crashed over the pannel showing a Darkness that the Nighmare king hasnt seen in thousands of years even befor the guardians were formed , everyone screamed when they heard a terrifying roar that came from everywhere when the roar was gone they saw the sun in the globe.

"Dad …..what was that?" Devin asked shaking although he was de nightmare kings son this was nothing he experienced before.

everyone in the room were bikkering at each other each with the same question *What did it mean and what was that roar*.

Pitch paled until he was nearly pure white"Devin …my son go home" He gripped his son by the shoulders "get the septer of disruption and run back here like a dread wolf who's put on fire now GO!"

Devin shapeshifted himself into a dreadwolf and soared out like lightning, to get the septer his father talked about.


End file.
